


It Came Without Packages, Boxes, or Bags

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I always bring my A game to the table.  Each and every time."





	It Came Without Packages, Boxes, or Bags

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The title is a line from the Dr. Seuss book How The Grinch Stole Christmas.  


* * *

Josh and Charlie lugged the last of the boxes into the apartment, putting them on the kitchen counter. Hogan smiled at them as she lit a cigarette.

“Is that everything?” she asked.

“We are finally done.” Josh replied.

“You definitely have a lot of unpacking to do Hogan. A lot.” Charlie said. “Good luck with that.”

“I want to do it all this week. I totally refuse to live amongst cardboard boxes.”

“Zoey feels the same way. Our house was unpacked and ready for display in two weeks flat. It can definitely be done.”

“Josh is going to help.” She replied.

He looked at her and then back at Charlie. The younger man laughed.

“Well on that note, I will leave you two to your little adventure.”

“You're leaving?” Josh asked.

“I smell like ass. You worked me to death, thank you very much.”

Hogan kissed his cheek and hugged him. Then she put out her cigarette.

“Thanks for all your help Charlie. You are such a sweetheart.”

“I do what I can.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Josh said.

They walked out of the apartment and Hogan started opening boxes. She found her ihome, put it on the bookshelf, and plugged it in. Josh came back in just as she was putting in her IPod.

“So what’s the plan?” he asked, locking the door. “I thought lunch and then…”

“We ate two hours ago.” Hogan countered as Roxy Music cued up. “I'm thinking a few hours of unpacking and then we’ll think about how to spend our evening.”

Josh groaned; he was tired and wanted a nap.

“How about we take an hour and just relax?”

“If that’s what you want then its fine by me. As long as you do it at your own place. I'm starting in the kitchen.”

There were three boxes to unpack in the kitchen, mostly dishes. Hogan put her things in storage while she was in Oxford; everything had been appropriately marked. If she really got on the grind, it would be done in no time. Her bed and bookshelves had been delivered this morning…by Monday she would have a gorgeous living room set and bar stools for the kitchen courtesy of her aunt and Uncle. Her friends bought her great things for a new place; movie posters, a blender, a beer bottle opener for her wall, and knick-knacks galore. Her one friend Casey even bought her a garden gnome that freaked Josh out a bit. The White House Chief of Staff poked his head into the small kitchen.

“Do you need some help?” he asked.

“Get your tush in here Joshua Lyman.”

Together they had the kitchen done in less than an hour. Hogan thought that deserved a celebratory beer. He and Charlie put two six-packs of Sam Adams in the fridge on their first trip up to the apartment. They were quite helpful on the two breaks they took this afternoon. Now he and Hogan sipped them in between slow dancing to Fleetwood Mac.

“I love you Josh.” She whispered, closing her eyes.

“I love you too. Are you sure you're not ready for a little break? Let’s call it the seventh inning stretch.”

“At least one more room.” She said sighing from the feel of his lips on her neck.

“The bedroom.” Josh replied.

“To unpack?”

“Eventually.”

“Josh…”

“It’s still early. Just a little lie down to refresh ourselves.”

Hogan let him take her hand, lead her through the living room and down the hall to the bedroom. The mattress and box spring sat on the floor; Josh pulled her down with him. Their kisses were intense and Hogan moaning turned Josh on even more. The nine months she was away, he’d only been able to see her once. No one really knew how torturous it had been for him. 

It was more than just sex…though that was very good. It was touching, hearing her breathe, feeling her skin, and the sounds he made when she was close. The way his hand fit perfectly inside hers or the way their legs tangled under the covers. Those things could not be recreated in an email or phone call. Though their Internet sex life would definitely classify as steamy…Josh surprised himself by how far he was willing to go on a keyboard.

“Open a window honey.” Hogan murmured between kisses. “It’s stifling in here.”

He opened both bedroom windows, taking the opportunity to undress. She smiled when he was completely naked.

“I love your body.” She said.

“I love yours more.”

Back on the bed, they were kissing again. Josh took off her tank top, kissing and nibbling her dewy skin. Hogan arched her back as she moaned his name. Josh wanted to take it slow; have it be sensual and seductive but it was so hot. Hogan wanted to be naked almost as much as he wanted her to be. He caressed her body with his hands. Her shoulders, arms, breasts, stomach, hips, thighs, and legs.

“I've missed touching you more than words can express.” He whispered, kissing her ankle.

She’d been back in the US almost two months and he still treated her as if it were the first time. Hogan loved that. Josh’s mouth replaced his hands. He wanted to kiss and taste every piece of her…the sweat on her skin made her even more desirable.

“Oh Hogan, you're so good.”

“Mmm, so are you.”

She ran her fingers through his hair as he made love to her nipples. He bit them, licked them, and sucked them hard.

“Oh my God.”

Josh spread her thighs, running his hand across her most sensitive skin. He liked the way she shuddered against him. His tongue flicked across her clit as two fingers slid inside her. Hogan writhed on the bed as Josh slowly crept with her to the edge. He pulled back, took her there, pulled back…Hogan gripped his shoulder.

“Josh! Jesus! Mmm, stop teasing. Oh God!”

She gripped the sheets as her orgasm moved through her like a subway train. Josh’s tongue trailed up her body, lingering on her breasts before whispering in her ear.

“You are the most beautiful woman.”

“I love you.”

Hogan rolled them over on the bed. She stroked his erection before sinking down on it. Josh groaned, taking hold of her hips. She moved slowly…up and down with her eyes closed and her head thrown back.

“Oh Hogan, oh baby, oh God!”

“You like it? You like the way I ride your cock?”

Josh’s eyes opened wide; that was certainly new. He liked it a lot.

“Yeah.” He squeaked.

“You better like it.”

“Oh God, I really do.”

She moved faster against him, the friction taking them higher and higher. He slid his fingers between hers as his body began to rise and fall on the mattress.

“Hogan!”

Josh let go and she was right behind him, crying out her desire for him. Her body fell on his; they were a mess of sweaty limbs. Josh breathed hard as she kissed his neck and traced the scarring on his chest.

“Damn, that was incredible.” Josh muttered.

“It was above average.”

“What?” Josh rolled them again; he was on top now. “I always bring my A game to the table. Each and every time.”

“Yes honey you do, but its hot as hell and you have to get off me now.”

Hogan gently pushed him away and got up from the mattress. She would definitely need to clean it before she put down sheets. Damn Josh for creating even more work for her.

“I'm getting in the shower and then seriously, we have to do some more unpacking.”

“Yes ma'am.” Josh saluted, stretching himself across the bed like a lazy cat.

Hogan took a moment to admire his body. He really took care of himself since they’d gotten together…Hogan even had him hooked on beginner’s yoga. It was starting to show; well defined muscles in his arms, legs, and back. He was addicted to sit-ups now and Hogan certainly appreciated that.

“What are you staring at?” he asked, running his hands across his stomach and watching her eyes change.

“You.” She bit her lip. “How is it possible you’ve gotten sexier since I've been gone?”

“I don’t know…have I really?”

“Mmm hmm. Come Lyman, let us christen the shower.”

Josh smiled, bounding off the bed and wrapping his arms around her. Hogan kissed him, leading the way to the bathroom. He would have another chance to bring his A game before the afternoon ended.

***


End file.
